deadoralivefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuichi Hattori
|japanese_=初め (Shuichi) |image1= NoPicAvailable.png |caption1= Shuichi in Dead or Alive 6 |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Shuichi |also_known_as= |other_names= |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 6 |martial_art= Shin no Sozo |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= Japanese |date_of_birth= July 6th |age= 19 (DOA1 - DOA4) 21 (DOA5) |status= Alive |blood_type= B |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Male ( ) |height= 179 cm |weight= 50kg |measurements= |eye_color= Brown |hair_color= Black |occupations= Member of the Black Lotus |former_occupations= |alignments= |former_alignments= |hobbies= Training Cooking |food_and_drink= |relatives=Jinpachi Hattori (Father) |love_interests= Asuna |friends= |rivals= Hajime Nakiri Jann Lee Danzo |japanese= Kazuya Nakai |english= Grant George |live_action= }} Shuichi Hattori is a shinobi and martial artist who is a member Hattori Clan who debut in Dead or Alive He was the winner of the Fifth Dead or Alive Tournament. Shuichi is a Childhood Friend of Hajime who seeks revenge against Victor Donovan being responsible for his Father's Death and made it his mission in life to avenge him worked as a Member of the Black Lotus History Early Life Shuichi live a normal life with Father during his early childhood he was trained by his Father learning the art of Shin no Sozo and train and hone his skills for longest time When He began attending school he defends a boy named Hajime from being bullies and the two of them became close friends and also Shuichi befriended other such as Yujiro and Naoki Events During the First Dead or Alive Tournament Events During the Second Dead or Alive Tournament After the First Tournament Shuichi began training somewhere in the Mountain where He encounters Jann Lee who was also training as well notice him and challenge him to fight Shuichi defeat him and leave the scene while walking through the Food Market where he encounters a rampaging Bass after hearing his daughter declaration to becoming a model and Shuichi fought him and Defeat him. Events During the Third Dead or Alive Tournament Events During the Fourth Dead or Alive Tournament Events During the Fifth Dead or Alive Tournament After the Events at the TriTower Shuichi continue searching for Donovan where he encounters Nikolai who is out for revenge against Donovan for killing his men and tell Shuichi not to get involved but Shuichi refuse stated while he holds grudge against Donovan for his own Father death and want to kill him and the two fought and Shuichi defeat him where he soon encounters Ayane who wanting vengeance against Donovan for the massacre of the Entire Mugen Tenshin Clan and she soon fought Shuichi but Shuichi managed to defeat her and soon leaves to continue his pursuit, Donovan. Events during the Sixth Tournament Meanwhile, Shuichi was continue his search for information about Donovan at New York and was training at the Gym where he had a sparring match with Mila he later fight against Martin who challenges him to fight afterward Shuichi leave and go to bar where he encounters Brad Wong and Fought him he later meet Jann Lee who wanted to have a rematch with Shuichi and they both fought. Character Appearance Shuichi is taller lean young man and has unkempt brown hair Personality Shuichi posses a cold demeanour and often act rash at times and act very cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what people do or think of him before that. Shuichi was living a normal life and eagerly want to grow stronger to make his father proud of him and use to be more kind-hearted. Shuichi is a battle-hardened person pay little attention toward others and shown no interest such as Jann Lee who wish to defeat him in revenge match but simply ignore him unless being provoked he is driven to gain power because he lost his Father who he admires and cares for very much Hajime tries to point out the flaw in Shuichi's viewpoint and tried to convince not pursue revenge but Shuichi refuse to listen and would not stop his quest for revenge. When He fights his opponents he tends to act in a pious and self-righteous demeanour and acts ruthlessly toward his opponents he also inflicting and a great amount of fear on a few individual such as Hayate Kasumi and Helena and would use the fear his opponents already have to make them doubt themselves. Despite this, He is still capable of caring for others such as Asuna and became very protective of her and clearly cares more about her safety than his own. Shuichi, however, can not handle betrayal well such as when Asuna apparently betray him when she stabs him by from behind leaving him wounded not knowing that she was brainwashed by Donovan resulted in him to become paranoid and distrust people such threatening Yujiro and Naoki making him more aggressive with little to no compromise, necessitating force to make him listen. It wasn't until Hajime When Kasumi herself was brainwashed, confronts and tells him that no matter what Kasumi had done he would still be glad to have met her nonetheless. At that point, Shuichi remembers how Asuna had helped him in past and finally calm down and later forgive her. Etymology Relationships Hajime Nakiri Gameplay Appearances Category:Characters